


Hard Days.

by wilbur_is_brain



Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Kyle has a bad day at workBow knows how to turn it around
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra)
Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903204
Kudos: 19





	Hard Days.

  


Bow was laying in his bed waiting for his fiance, Kyle, to arrive back home. Scrolling through his phone in boredom he glanced up smiling softly when he saw his very handsome fiance come in- “why hello hands-” he cut himself off seeing how...upset Kyle seemed to be. He dropped his bag onto the floor plopping on the bed and burying his face in the pillow. Bow, clearly confused, put his phone down, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder. “Kyle? What's wrong?”

  


Kyle had let out a few soft cries . Bow worriedly hugged him tightly, “What's on your mind sweetie?” he held Kyle's face wiping away the tears from his face with his thumb Kyle letting out a sniffle- “i just got shouted at...a lot today. And I guess it kinda scared me..” he muttered his voice quivering as Bow sighed laying down a bit - “sit in my lap baby doll.” the messy haired boy nods sitting in his lap.

  


Bow sighed, smiling slightly- “you're so pretty. No matter how you express yourself you somehow never fail to look pretty.” he brushed his hair back as Kyle just let out a soft giggle. He then just leaned in a bit playing with the zipper of Bow’s jeans with a grin- “Aww~~ I have an idea actually..which can help me feel better~.” bow bit his bottom lip ,, “sweetie pie how about you ride me hm~?” 

  


Kyle nodded slowly pulling him in for a kiss letting out a small mewl noise slowly taking off bow’s pants with a flustered expression as Kyle took off his own throwing them both to the side,, bow just then threw off his boxers helping his small boyfriend take off his. Kyle just lets out a laugh- “wow, never seen you this hard or desperate before.” he teases Bow rolling his eyes as he just picks up Kyle putting him onto his cock as the tip rubbed against his hole.

  


The boy let out a surprised squeal, the dark skinned male grinned- “aww~~ can't handle it?” The blonde boy just pouts, holding onto his lover's shoulders and slowly just letting his cock slide in him letting out moans and shutting his eyes in such delight muttering some curse words under his breath. Bow kissed his forehead,, putting his hands on his hips giving him another kiss but this time far more eager. Kyle shifted slightly letting out pants as he kept sliding up and down on Bows dick,, 

  


Bow just let out a groan, “oh baby, seeing you like this and just sliding on my cock is just- fuck~ it feels amazing.” bow pulled at his boyfriends hair a bit ,, Kyle letting out a long loud moan kissing him softly and holding onto him. “b-babe~ I'm a little close.”

  


Bow nods just releasing his seed into his boyfriend. Kyle bit his lip just letting out all his cum getting off of Bow and laying next to him in bed panting softly- “thank you... For helping me feel a little better today.” the taller male laughed softly kissing Kyle's hand, holding him close to his chest.


End file.
